Sampul
by kasumi misuto
Summary: "Woy, jangan men-judge orang hanya dengan cover-nya aja." Ucapnya sambil menjulurkan buku setebal 5 senti ke arahnya. Jujur, Sasuke gondok mendengarnya.
1. Chapter 1

Sampul

.

.

By: Kasumi Misuto

.

"Woy, jangan men- _judge_ orang hanya dengan _cover_ -nya aja." Ucapnya sambil menjulurkan buku setebal 5 senti ke arahnya. Jujur, Sasuke gondok mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Oke, sesi tanya jawabnya untuk kali ini sudah selesai. Kalau mau nanya-nanya nanti di jam istirahat saja. masak kalian tega membuatku kehilangan jam pelajaran dan akhirnya tidak jadi mengajar?"

Para siswi segera ber-aw ria ketika mendengarkan penjelasan dari seorang _Sensei_ yang terkenal akan muka misteriusnya itu. Bahkan ada yang bilang kalau sang _Sensei_ sebenarnya terkena pilek menahun makanya selalu memakai masker.

Dengan senyum (mereka cuma nebak soalnya) yang lebar, dia mempersilahkan si murid baru untuk duduk di bangku yang kosong. Si murid baru hanya mengangguk.

'Yah… kok kesitu sih?'

'Iya nih! Padahal aku sudah lambai-lambai ngash kode buat duduk di sebelahku.'

'Yaelah. Kok gitu banget sih! kita kan cewek. Sudah sewajarnya kalo kita enggak boleh duduk ama Sasuke-kun…'

'Tapi lihat dulu dong Sasuke duduknya ama siapa?!'

Bisik-bisik antar siswi segera berakhir ketika para pelaku mulai menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah bangku kosong di pojokan. Di sebelahnya terlihat seorang siswa yang melirik sebentar dan memberikan kode berupa 'kau-mau-duduk-di-sini-?'

Jawaban berupa anggukan akhirnya menjadi penutup sesi dramatis pemilihan tempat duduk oleh sang murid baru. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

Si murid baru mau tak mau melirik ke sebelah kirinya. Kulit pucat, muka datar alias tanpa ekspresi dan 'bicara' seperlunya.

Ketika Sasuke berniat untuk mengambil buku catatannya, sebuah buku paket tebal tiba-tiba saja berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah si empunya dan yang dilirik hanya menunjuk rumus-rumus di papan dengan dagunya.

O.

Gitu maksudnya.

Irit banget ya bicaranya?

Namun Sasuke justru bersyukur ketika teman sebangkunya adalah seseorang yang irit bicara. Daripada seseorang yang ribut melulu. Cudah cukup _fangirling_ dari cewek-cewek. Dan sekarang Sasuke dapat bernapas dengan lega.

"Oke, kali ini kita akan mempelajari momentum. Ini adalah rumusnya. Untuk pertama kali, akan kuberikan satu soal contoh dan sisanya kalian kerjakan soal-soal di buku paket kalian. Akhir pelajaran bisa dikumpulkan ke ketua kelas. Shika! Siap?"

"Aa… jangan lupa tumpuk ke aku… hoam…"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk. Matanya dengan cermat merekam rumus-rumus yang tercantum di papan tulis. Oke, dia sudah paham dan sekarang tinggal aplikatif.

Srekk…

Srat-srat…

Sasuke mau tidak mau menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya yang ternyata sedang sibuk melipat kertas buram dengan posisi _portrait_. lalu dengan kecepatan tangan yang sulit dibayangkan, sosok di sebelahnya sudah selesai mengerjakan 6 dari 10 soal yang katanya akan dikumpulkan di ketua kelas ketika jam pelajaran usai.

Cepat juga…

Matanya yang awalnya begitu fokus pada gerakan tangan yang terkadang menggambar grafik demi kepentingan keterangan jawaban kini beralih ke arah saku kiri si penggambar grafik.

Shimura…

Alah! Ketutupan tangan satunya lagi!

Namun jangan remehkan si Sasuke yang merupakan ranking satu parallel di sekolahnya dahulu…

Shimura… sa…i…

Shimura Sai…

Hmp..

Sai ya?

Tipe diam yang sukses membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman sekaligus penasaran dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sosok ini tidak banyak tingkah dan sering memakai gesture.

Tanpa sadar bel telah berbunyi. Sasuke ingin ber- _facepalm_ di tempat ketika dirinya baru selesia mengerjakan tiga soal. Sedangkan si empunya buku paket malah sudah selesai dari tadi. Kecepatan pemikirannya patut diacungi jempol juga.

"Yakkk! Shikamaru!"

"Walah, _Sensei_ … kami belum selesai mengerjakan semuanya…" rengek para murid dengan muka dan mata yang berkaca-kaca demi kepentingan minat terselubung yang harus terwujud (?).

Melihat anak didiknya yang mengeluh akibat beban hidup yang terlalu berat, maka sang _Sensei_ pun tidak tega juga ujung-ujungnya.

"Oke, besok pagi harus terkumpul ya. Ingat, harus terkumpul ketika aku memasuki ruangan."

"Yeay! _Sensei_ baik deh! Semoga amalnya diterima sama yang diatas…"

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Namun pemikirannya segera beralih pada buku paket yang berada di depannya.

Namun sebelum kalimat untuk meminjam terucapkan, tiba-tiba saja si empunya menutup buku itu. Awalnya Sasuke mengira kalau buku paketnya bakalan dibawa pulang. Mau tak mau dia harus meminjam pada yang lain. Namun ketika buku itu didorong ke arahnya, Sasuke tahu apa maksudnya.

Sasuke mendongak untuk memperhatikan detil wajah orang yang memberikan pinjaman. Namun sosok itu sudah bangun dari kursi duduknya dan mengeluarkan dua buah buku yang cukup tebal dengan niatan untuk keluar kelas. Ketika tatapan mereka berbenturan, si pucat itu hanya menunjukkan hasil pekerjaannya yang sudah selesai.

Jadi boleh dibawa pulang ya?

"Kupinjam-"

Sasuke berniat untuk menyebutkan nama Sai. Namun segera terhenti. Menyadari akan perlunya pertukaran nama, di pucat itu bergumam lirih namun masih dapat dijangkau oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Shimura. Shimura sai."

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Oke, bagi yang ngereview di fanfic 'Kenalan' dan minta dibikinin Sasusai, Kasumi ganti dengan fanfic ini. Soalnya kalo di fanfic 'Kenalan' itu khusus and _pure_ bromance dan brothership. Untuk yang yaoi-nya, makek yang ini aja ya?

Jadi, gimana sama prolog-nya? Kurang panjang? Namanya juga prolog =,= *ditimpuk sandal*

Review ya…


	2. Chapter 2

Sampul

Chapter 1

.

.

Karena setiap orang memiliki sisi lain yang berbeda-beda pula….

.

.

.

"Shimura Sai."

Setelah mengucapkan namanya, sosok itu segera menghilang entah kemana. Sebelum dia memanggil si Sai itu, sebuah 'geplakan' mengenai punggungnya. Untung saja dia sedang dalam keadaan fit luar biasa sehingga dia tidak perlu terbatuk-batuk. Dengan cepat ditolehnya ke arah sang pelaku yang malah nyengir-nyengir sendiri.

"Yo! Aku Suigetsu! Yoroshiku!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu keluar kelas tempat terakhir kalinya dia melihat sosok Sai itu.

"Walah! Kau tersepona pada si Shimura itu ya? Walah… kukasih tahu ya, jangan pernah membuatnya gusar atau kau akan merasakan boge mentah luar binasa-nya."

Sasuke segera menoleh cepat ke arah Suigetsu. Sosok berambut biru muda itu hanya nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau sebuah telapak tangan menggeplak belakang kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan sih, Juugo! Itu benar kan?!" ucapnya pada sosok yang bertubuh agak gempal dengan rambut yang senada dengan jeruk Sunkist itu. Sosok itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Andaikan dia tahu kalau kau membicarakannya seperti ini, aku yakin kalau di ujian mendatang dia tidak akan memiringkan lembar jawabannya padamu," ucapnya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sai memang begitu orangnya. Dia tidak suka berkata-kata dan termasuk sosok yang pasif. Namun ketika dia menganggapmu teman, maka kau akan tahu sifat aslinya. Lagipula dia adalah bintang kelas sekaligus masuk dalam jejeran 10 besar rangking parallel disini."

Sasuke hanya bisa manggut-manggut. Sedikit demonstrasi dari si Shimura ketika dia mengerjakan soal-soal tadi sudah membuatnya menarik kesimpulan kalau Sai bukanlah siswa yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun hal yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah ketika seseorang membuatnya gusar…

Benarkah demikian?

Padahal kalau diperhatikan, Sai itu bertubuh kurus dan pucat begitu. Bagaimana bisa?

"Oh ya, aku Juugo. Aku duduk berseberangan denganmu lho! Dan aku tahu kalau kau penasaran dengan Shimura! Good luck ya!"

"Hei kalian! Cepetan ganti pakaian! Bukankah kita akan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga setelah ini? Oh ya, dimana Sai?"

Ketiga orang yang sibuk berdiskusi segera menoleh ke arah ketua kelas yang bersandar di daun pintu dengan pakaian olahraga sambil menguap lebar.

"Oh ya, aku ketua kelas disini. Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Kalau ada hal yang tidak kaumengerti kau bisa tanya kepadaku."

Sasuke mengangguk dan melirik ke arah bangku yang diduduki oleh teman sebangkunya. Namun dalam hatinya muncul keragu-raguan mengenai kata 'teman' itu. Perkataan dari Suigetsu dan Juugo membuatnya ragu apakah Sai sudah menganggapnya teman.

Yang jelas Sai itu tidak banyak ulah dan itu saja sudah cukup. Mau dianggap teman ataupun tidak ya sudahlah.

Sasuke segera menaikkan bahunya ketika Shikamaru menanyakan keberadaan Sai. Namun Shikamaru dengan muka penuh pengertian segera menyuruh yang lainnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Untuk Sai biar aku yang urus. Kalian segeralah berganti baju dan menuju ke lapangan basket."

Sasuke segera berganti baju dan berlari menuju ke arah lapangan basket. Keadaan sekolahnya saat ini tidka jauh berbeda dengan sekolahnya dahulu. Dia segera mengikuti barisan yang sudah ditentukan. Dipandangnya sang Guru olahraga yang cukup berwibawa itu.

"Oke, sekarang kita akan latihan lari tipe _sprint_. persiapkan diri kalian untuk pemanasan karena hasilnya nanti akan dimasukkan ke dalam nilai. Hanya ada satu kali percobaan sehingga gunakanlah kesempatan ini baik-baik. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak ada, Asuma- _sensei_!"

"Oke, untuk awalnya mari kita berdoa. Dimana ketua kelas kalian?"

"Ano, Shikamaru lagi mencari Sai yang ngilang lagi…"

"Walah... bagaimana bisa? Oh itu dia! Hei kalian! Cepatlah kesini!"

Sasuke segera menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Shikamaru yang berlari mendahului Sai. Sai sendiri malah berjalan santai tanpa semangat hidup menuju ke barisan yang sudah ditentukan. Sang guru olahraga pun menghela napas berat ketika Sai sudah mencapai barisan.

"Kau ini… setidaknya manfaatkan bakatmu itu. Kenapa kau selalu tidka bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengerjakan sesuatu? Setidaknya bersungguh-sungguhlah dalam mengerjakan suatu hal…"

Sai hanya menatap sebentar sang _Sensei_ dan kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Hai, _Sensei_."

"Hai hai gundhulmu. Dari nada bicaramu sudah jelas kalau kau hanya bermodalkan absen hadir saja. hah… kau ini…."

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang _Sensei_. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Sai yang ternyata tidak memunculkan ekspresi apa-apa ketika sang guru mengomelinya.

'Psstt… aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Sai itu sungguh-sungguh.'

'Shimura-kun? Kalau dia sungguh-sungguh mungkin dia sudah dicap anak _prodigy_ kali.'

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya ketika terdengar bisik-bisik dari para cewek yang terdengar samar-samar di telinganya. Sebegitu hebatkah si Sai itu?

Tiba-tiba saja lehernya dirangkul oleh Suigetsu.

"Penasaran? Nanti saja kau lihat kenapa para cewek membicarakannya seperti itu. Kau belum pernah melihat Sai beraksi, sih…"

Beraksi?

Dengan muka madesu begitu?

Pemanasan pun dilakukan. Sai hanya berlari seperlunya saja sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk jadi yang terbaik. Duduk sebangku dengan si bintang kelas tentunya membawa kesan tersendiri. Apalagi mereka baru kenal dalam hitungan beberapa jam.

Mau tak mau dia penasaran juga dengan si Shimura itu.

"Oke, pemanasan sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya percobaan. Yang laki-laki akan dihitung waktunya oleh Shikamaru. Sedangkan untuk yang perempuan akan dihitung waktunya oleh Temari. Oke?"

"Siap, _Sensei_!"

Sasuke hanya duduk-duduk di sebelah barisan para siswa. Matanya secara tak sadar mengawasi Sai yang duduk-duduk di tengah para siswa. Beberapa siswa mengajaknya bicara dan Sai hanya mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Sesekali terlihat ucapan kata-kata yang begitu minim sampai-sampai beberapa siswa ada yang gemas terhadapnya.

Ini yang katanya bakalan memberikan boge mentah ketika dibuat gusar?

"yakkk! Waktunya sudah habis! Sekarang persiapkan diri kalian!"

"Oh.. ayolah Sai… jangan duduk-duduk doang! Cepetan bangun…."

Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop ketika melihat para siswa menarik-narik lengan Sai dengan maksud untuk mengajaknya berbaris sambil menunggu giliran untuk diukur kecepatan larinya. Sasuke hanya mengambil barisan dengan asal-asalan dan ternyata…

Urutannya tepat sebelum Sai…

Sai sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia hanya ikut mengantri dengan muka 'yang-penting-absen'-nya yang khas *setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh para siswa waktu itu*

Sasuke hanya bisa fokus ke arah kecepatan larinya saat itu dan tentu saja usahanya membuahkan hasil. Beberapa siswi dibuat terpukau dan merona ketika melihatnya berhasil mencetak waktu tercepat saat itu. Namun para siswa malah meringis penuh kelicikan ketika menatapnya.

"Bagus sekali, Sasuke. Pertahankan atau kembangkan kemampuanmu itu. Kurasa kau akan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi nantinya," ucap Asuma-sensei sambil memasang pose bangga. Namun pose itu segera hancur berkeping-keping ketika beberapa siswa berceloteh tentang Sai.

"Walah… _Sensei_ belum lihat Shimura kan?" ucap Suigetsu sambil merangkul bahu Sai. Yang dirangkul hanya menunjukkan ekspresi mata yang tinggal segaris. Asuma segera menghadap ke arah Sai dengan keadaan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau ini. Kenapa kau tidak melihat Sasuke yang mau berusaha? Apa sulitnya berusaha? Sudah kubilang bukan kalau kau setidaknya berusaha sedikit dalam mengerjakan sesuatu?"

Dan disaat itulah Sasuke melihat sepercik ekspresi khawatir yang kemudian berubah menjadi gusar. Dan parahnya ekspresi gusar itu diarahkan kepadanya.

'Memangnya kenapa? Marah padaku?'

Setidaknya itulah ekspresi Sasuke ketika membalas pandangan Sai. Sai sendiri malah menghela napas dan mengambil posisi. Ketika aba-aba dimulai, wajah Sai berubah menjadi **sedikit** serius.

"Sedia… siap… ya!"

Wussh!

"Ohok ohok… hwaduh! Shi-shi-shimura?!"

Siswa yang memegang _stopwatch_ hanya bisa terbelalak ketika melihat hasil waktu yang diperoleh oleh Sai. Namun bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terbelalak melainkan seluruh anggota kelas yang lain. Bahkan sang Guru pun tidak mampu berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

Keheningan segera terpecahkan ketika Suigetsu meraih leher Sai dan menyampaikan salam selebrasi.

"Gitu dong! Semangat dikit napa! Kalau mau semangat kau keren juga!"

"Betsuni. Aku hanya berkonsentrasi selama beberapa detik saja," sahut Sai. Bahkan tubuhnya tidak terbalut keringat saat itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi mengenai hal itu. Inikah bentuk Sai yang asli?

.

.

.

Hari itu berlalu dengan penuh teka-teki. Sai sendiri hanya diam dan lebih memperhatikan pelajaran dibandingkan melirik teman sebangkunya yang tentu saja terus menerus kepikiran dirinya.

Sasuke segera mengemasi barang-barangnya ketika Sai baru saja menutup buku-buku paket yang bertebaran. Dengan cepat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sai karena dia tidak ingin tertangkap basah melirik si pucat itu.

Sai sendiri malah tidak peduli…

Mau lirik..

Pandang…

Asal tidak membuatnya marah saja itu sudah cukup baginya. Menurutnya, Sasuke itu tipe yang diam-diam penasaran. Namun asal Sasuke tidak ikut capur dalam urusannya saja sudah cukup.

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan malah sudah berjalan lebih dahulu dan mengambil lajur kanan karena pepohonan yang rindang melindunginya dari terpaan sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat. Berkali-kali dirinya harus mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke atas karena sinar matahari yang cukup untuk menyilaukan matanya.

Bruk!

"Hey! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!"

Sasuke yang terlalu fokus ke atas benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau dirinya menabrak anak dari sekolah lain. Diarahkannya pandangannya pada sosok bertampang sangar itu. Kalau dilihat dari seragamnya sepertinya dari sekolah Swasta.

Terus memangnya kenapa?

"Maaf."

"Eits… tunggu dulu. Cuma gitu doang?"

Maunya apa lagi sih ni orang?

Sasuke dengan tampang bosan mendongak dan menatap sang'preman' dengan muka bosan.

"Ho.. mau menantang ya? Baik- wa! Ada dia disini!"

"Apa? Siapa? Ha?!"

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan Sai disana. Masih dengan ekspresi madesu-nya dan…

Mata yang tinggal segaris…

Dan tiba-tiba saja gerombolan yang berniat mengeroyoknya pun kabur….

Sai sendiri hanya berjalan melewatinya sambil mengangguk terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke dengan maksud formalitas. Namun Sasuke yang merasa terbantu oleh Sai segera menyusulnya. Meskipun dia sendiri masih bisa menangani mereka.

"Kau…"

Ketika baru memulai percakapan, Sai menoleh ke belakang tanpa memperlambat jalannya. Sasuke pun terdiam secara spontan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan. Dan arah ke rumahku lewat sini."

"Kebetulan lewat ya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Dan kenapa mereka tadi berlari?"

'Bukannya itu karenamu?!' ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Namun sebelum dia membuka mulut, Sai tiba-tiba saja menepuk dahinya.

"Oh iya, yang make slayer hitam tadi pernah kupatahkan hidungnya waktu aku kelas satu. Jadi itu alasannya dia lari? Dan yang lainnya kenapa ikut-ikutan ya?"

Sasuke hanya ber- _facepalm_ ria di belakang Sai yang memasang wajah bak menemukan hal yang sudah lama hilang. Namun ketika sampai di perempatan, Sai menunjuk ke arah belokan bagian kanan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pun berpisah di perempatan itu. Sai berjalan santai menyusuri kompleks perumahan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam sakunya. Hingga getaran di saku kanannya menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

From: Uchiha Itachi

Datanglah ke tempat biasanya, bisa kan?

Sai hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Makasih buat ripiu-ripiu yang berhamburan dan menumpuk di pikiran Kasumi (?). dan inilah chapter pertamanya. Gimana? Silahkan sampaikan uneg-uneg reader-san di kotak ripiu ya…

See you in the next chapter… ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

sampul

.

.

.

chapter 2

.

ddrrrtt...

.

"Hm?"

Dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat sang lawan bicara berpaling dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur untuk mengecek pesan singkat yang masuk di ponselnya. Pesan singkat yang diterima berasal dari sang ketua kelas alias si maniak tukang tidur namun pintarnya bisa melebihi anak yang belajar dengan giat.

'besok ada ujian bahasa inggris. jangan lupa untuk belajar meskipun aku yakin kau bisa selamat dari gempuran soal-soal yang mematikan tanpa belajar terlebih dahulu. aku hanya mengingatkan.-Shikamaru'

"..."

Si pucat hanya bisa menaikkan sudut kanan bibirnya ketika tertera nama sang ketua kelas. Meskipun terkesan ignorant,namun dia masih mampu mengenali nomor telepon teman-teman sekelasnya. Ucapkan syukur pada sang Tuhan YME mengenai anugrah berupa kelainan untuk mengingat apapun yang istilah kedokteran,anugrah itu dibilang sebuah kelainan. Namun karena pelatihan yang dijalaninya,Sai tidak pernah menganggap semuanya adalah sebuah beban. apalagi kemampuannya untuk mengingat penjelasan sang guru tanpa mencatat sedikitpun.

Sai berniat untuk beranjak dan merapikan barang-barangnya ketika sebuah kaki melingkar di pinggangnya. Sebuah tangan menelusup ke bagian dadanya dan hisapan pun sebagai akhirannya. Sai hanya memejamkan mata atas tindakan seseorang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tahu-tahu sosok itu mencoba untuk mengintip pesan singkat dari sang ketua kelas.

"Bahasa inggris ya? Andaikan saja itu adalah ilmu sosial,maka dengan senang hati akan kuajari kau kapanpun yang kau mau..."

"Kalau kau tidak berniat untuk menerima balas budiku saat ini,maka aku akan segera pulang. Kakakku sedang khawatir padaku."

"Kuantar..."

"Tidak usah. Pikirkanlah tunanganmu."

"Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Sai pun merasa agak gusar mengingat secara tak langsung dirinya merupakan seorang pengganggu dalam hubungan orang lain. Dan si satu ini begitu keras kepala. Tak tahukah si keras kepala ini kalau Sai itu jauh dari kesempurnaan?

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapmu, Itachi Uchiha."

grep

sret

Dan inilah moment yang paling Sai benci. Apakah semua anggota Uchiha memiliki kelebihan berupa pemaksaan yang begitu ehm... menggoda?

namun dengan berada di bawah tubuh si sulung Uchiha tidak pernah bisa membuat Sai berubah pikiran. Sai tetap saja tidak merasakan apapun terhadap seseorang yang bernama Itachi ini. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa dan apa yang salah dengannya?

oh iya.

Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak meminta tolong si sulung Uchiha untuk membantunya dalam hal materi...

Tapi saat itu...

"Kau memikirkan apa? Hm?"

"Aku berpikir kalau hubungan kita hanya sebatas balas budi. Aku berpikir kenapa kau begitu keras kepala dan selalu menunda-nunda. Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk membalas kebaikanmu selain dengan cara ini."

Itachi hanya mengelus puncak kepala Sai.

"Karena aku menyayangimu."

"Memangnya hal apa yang pernah kumiliki dan kulakukan sehingga kau bisa-bisanya berkata kalau kau mencintaiku?"

"Entahlah. Namun aku suka apa-apa mengenai dirimu. Mengenai pemikiranmu yang begitu menarik... pemikiran jangka panjangmu... dan kemampuanmu untuk berpikir cepat namun tetap rasional di saat-saat genting."

"Itu saja? Masih banyak orang yang melebihi ku."

"Tentu saja. Namun aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu."

Sai hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengambil langkah untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Itachi hanya tersenyum penuh makna sambil bergeser untuk menjauh. Sai hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya.

"Aku pergi sekarang. Hubungi aku ketika kau menginginkannya. Aku tidak ingin datang jauh-jauh dan ujung-ujuangnya tertunda seperti waktu sebelum ya evelyn nya."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan berusaha untuk meraih lengan kanannya. Dengan gerakan reflek,Sai segera meraih tangan itu dan berniat untuk melancarkan serangannya yang paling efektif.

Grep!

"Akh!"

bruk!

Namun semuanya hanyalah mimpi ketika tubuhnya yang malah jatuh dan kembali ke atas ranjang. Sai hanya menatap si pemilik sepasang manik onix tersebut dengan pandangan tak suka. Yang di tatap hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Aikido,ya? Ilmu bela dirimu cukup unik juga. Apalagi mengingat kau yang selalu terlibat dalam pertarungan jalanan dulunya. Gerakanmu semakin mahir meskipun sekarang kau sudah berhenti untuk meneruskan ilmu bela dirimu. Namun aku sendiri juga mampu mengatasimu karena aku juga belajar ilmu bela diri."

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?"

"Ouch... dinginnya.."

"Aku mau pulang."

Kali ini Itachi mau melepaskan Sai. Ketika Sai sudah mencapai ambang pintu,terddengar gumaman yang cukup pelan namun masih terdengar di telinganya.

"Di sekolahku ada anak baru. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Nah,ketika d subtitusikan kesini,maka akan ketemu hasilnya. Sisanya bisa kalian kerjakan dan untuk nomor yang terakhir gunakan prinsip penurunan pangkat eksponensial yang telah kita pelajari minggu lalu. Oke?"

"Baik,Sensei..."

Seisi kelas terlihat begitu memperhatikan penjelasan dari sang guru. Namun hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada sebuah meja yang berisi dua orang yang sedang duduk bersebelahan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si duo yang katanya merupakan anak jenius.

Sai hanya mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Yang dipandang secara diam-diam hanya mendengus kesal dalam hati. Ini orang maunya apa sih?!

"Ada yang salah denganku? Sehingga membuatmu sering melirik ke arahku?"

Sai hanya tersenyum layaknya seekor rubah...

"Kau aneh..."

Sai hanya berpaling ke arah papan tulis dan lebih fokus pada kalkulasi yang baru saja dituliskan oleh sang guru. Sasuke sendiri malah tidak mempermasalahkan dan kembali fokus ke papan tulis hingga dia bisa melihat melalui ekor matanya kalau Sai mencuri pandang ke arahnya lagi.

Oke,Sai akui kalau dia merasa penasaran dengan yang namanya keluarga Uchiha. Dan objek rasa penasaran nya jatuh pada si Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

Dan si objek malah sibuk memperhatikannya karena menyadari kalau Sai terus menerus mencuri pandang.

"Apa?"

Duh horrornya...

"Hm?"

"Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau sering memperhatikanku."

Sai mendengus geli.

"Benar-benar ucapan yang tak terduga bagi seseorang yang memandangiku atau... bisa dibilang mencuri pandang ya? Kemarin..."ucap Sai tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dan masih berkonsentrasi pada materi di papan tulis. Diliriknya sekali lagi si Uchiha bungsu dan Sai mau tak mau harus menahan tawa ketika melihat sekilas ekspresi enggan dari Sasuke.

"Kau tampan..."

Dan Sai hanya bisa meringis melihat Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba menoleh tajam ke arahnya. Ouch... pasti lehernya terasa sakit sekarang. Namun dia juga merasa heran... hanya bercanda dan dibawa serius...?

"Para cewek bilang kau tampan. Aku hanya memastikan."

Sasuke menatap Sai tajam. Sai hanya tersenyum dengan posisi menghadap ke depan. Namun ekor matanya masih tetap memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Tenang. Aku straight. Kan hanya memastikan,"ucap Sai sambil menahan tawa. Dalam hati dia berkata bahwa dirinya adalah seorang bi. Namun itu untuk urusan nanti. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa bernapas kesal dengan helaan napas berat. Sai melirik dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sibuk memfokuskan diri.

"Tidak ingin balas budi?"

Sasuke menatap Sai penuh tanya. Sai hanya menaikkan bahunya sambil duduk berpangku tangan dengan ekspresi yang cukup mencurigakan.

"Aku sudah kasih tahu kenapa aku mencuri pandang ke arahmu. Enggak pengen kasih tahu kenapa kau melakukan hal itu kemarin?" ucap Sai dengan nada main-main. Sasuke menghela napas berat(lagi).

Namun ketika Sasuke angkat bicara,bel istirahat berbunyi dan memotong pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke sudah siap akan meninggalkan Sai namun langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya Sai yang sibuk dengan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Kau manis..."

Meskipun telinganya sering digempur musik beraliran keras dan selalu dalam volume yang mengkhawatirkan, Sai yakin-seyakin yakinnya kalau Sasuke berhenti sebentar dan menggunakan kata-kata itu.

"Eh?"

.

.

To be continues

.

.

here you go for the next chapter...

see you...^v^


	4. Chapter 4

Sampul

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Kau manis."

"Eh?"

"Itu pendapat para cewek yang kudengar mengenai dirimu."

Sasuke yang menyadari kalau gumaman tidak jelasnya itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Ketika bergegas menuju ke luar kelas, terdengar perbincangan mengenai dirinya yang membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sasuke-san!"

Panggilan Sai membuatnya menoleh dan gesture yang diberikan Sai membuatnya mau tak mau bersandar di dekat pintu keluar kelas. Sai yang tahu kalau gesture yang dia berikan dipahami oleh Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah cewek terdekat yang bisa dia jangkau.

"Jadi, apakah aku manis?" Tanya Sai pada anak-anak cewek yang berada di dekatnya. Cewek yang ditanyai hanya bisa tertawa geli sedangkan Sai hanya bisa memasang wajah menanti jawaban.

Anjrit!

Matilah aku….

Setidaknya itulah pemikiran yang mengisi kepala Sasuke. Kepalanya segera mengolah informasi yang ada demi melarikan diri dari cengkraman Sai yang tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan.

"Apanya yang manis? Kamu itu… gimana ya bilangnya?"

"Jelek?"

"Maaf, aku ada urusan. Duluan ya!" ucap Sasuke dengan gaya _cool_ -nya yang sama sekali tidak berkurang. Namun Sai sudah sukses mencari bahan untuk meledek si Uchiha itu di kemudian hari. Oh tidak, besok saja dia akan menghajar si bungsu Uchiha itu habis-habisan.

Siapa suruh coba-coba menggoda Sai?

Tidakkah dia tahu kalau kakaknya sendiri berjuang untuk mendapatkannya namun hasilnya adalah nihil?

Tidak tahukah kalau Sai terlanjur tidak suka dengan orang yang bermarga Uchiha akibat ulah si sulung Uchiha itu? Sosok yang berharap akan segalanya mentang-mentang punya uang?

"Jadi… aku gimana? Cuma buat referensi saja.."

"Jangan bilang kalau Sai-kun iri sama kegantengan Sasuke-kun."

"Oh ya? Mendingan enggak usah. Aku takut enggak dapet-dapet jodoh nantinya. Kan susah."

"Lho? Sai-kun apanya yang bisa bikin enggak dapet jodoh? Kan Sai-kun itu perhatian…"

"Jadi aku enggak menarik, ya?"

"Ya… entah kenapa meskipun Sasuke-kun itu ganteng, tapi bikin bosen. Kalau Sai-kun itu gantengnya enggak ngebosenin…"

"Hm… arigatou ne.. Misaka-chan!"

"Nee…"

.

.

.

"Cewek-cewek bilang aku ganteng tuh."

Ucapan Sai yang seenak udelnya membuat Sasuke yang berniat untuk duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa berhenti sebentar dan duduk secara perlahan. Sedangkan Sai sendiri malah sibuk menahan senyum kemenangan dari dalam hatinya.

"Lagian kalau mmau pergi ya pergi saja. Ngapain minta ijin segala seperti kemarin? Bukankah kau itu orangnya tipe begitu?" Tanya Sai sambil sibuk dengan diagram grafik yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Jujur, Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau isinya Sai adalah orang yang beginian. Tahu begitu seharusnya dia lebih menjaga jarak terhadap si rubah putih ini.

"Banyak orang yang bilang aku itu rubah…"

Sasuke hanya menghentikan tulisannya sebentar lalu terus menulis lagi. Melihat hal itu, Sai yakin kalau perkataannya didengar . lalu dirinya kembali menatap ke arah papan tulis dan keterangan dari guru matematika.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka buku halaman 232 yang soal di kiri bawah. Silahkan dikerjakan terlebih dahulu, nanti kalau ada kesulitan baru kita diskusikan," ucap sang guru yang membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menoleh dan menemukan Sai dengan muka datarnya.

"Makanya, jangan men-judge orang hanya dengan covernya saja," ucap Sai sambil menjulurkan buku setebal 5 cm ke arahnya. Jujur, Sasuke makin gondok saja sedangkan Sai malah sibuk dengan tulisan-tulisan di papan tulis.

"Sok tahu," ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau gitu gomen ya.." ucap Sai dengan nada yang _playful_. Tuhh kan, sulit di tebak.

"Mau jadi temenku yang bener-bener temen?" Tanya Sai dengan nada yang begitu jauh dari yang dia lontarkan tadi. Sasuke mendelik. Untung saja dirinya tidak berjingkat dari kursinya.

"Kau ini apa-ap-"

"Aku Cuma ngetes. Dan kurasa kamu menarik, jadi agar terkesan resmi aku ingin memperbaharui pertemanan dengan maksud meminta kamu untuk menjadi temanku," ucap Sai polos. Sasuke memicingkan matanya tanda curiga.

"Ya udah," ucap Sai sambil kembali fokus. "Kalau enggak mau…"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah senggolan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sibuk mengerjakan sebuah pertidaksamaan dengan serius. Helai rambutnya terlihat menutupi ekspresi yang sebenarnya. Namun Sai sudah tahu apa maksudnya.

"Ya," ucap Sasuke singkat. Sai hanya tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tes."

Sai yang berjalan dari mesin tempat minuman melemparkan sebuah kaleng berisi jus tomat yang segera ditangkap oleh Sasuke dengan cekatan.

"oo… kau sepertinya cocok main basket."

"Aku pernah ikut tenis."

"Oh."

"Jangan mengalihkan percakapan."

"Aku Cuma ingin tahu apakah kau straight saja."

Sasuke segera menyemburkan jus yang baru saja memasuki tenggorokannya. Sai dengan mudahnya mengatakan apa yang dia maksud secara blak-blakan. Andai tahu begini dia lebih baik memendam pertanyaannya dalam-dalam.

Tapi kalaudiperhatikan Sai memang agak _androgyny_ juga. Entah kenapa batas antara cantik dan tampan begitu samar-samar pada Sai. Sehingga tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk…

Sasuke tidak berkomentar dan meneruskan minumnya. Berharap agar Sai tidak mengucapkan kalimat yang aneh-aneh bin 'ajaib' lagi.

"Well… bisa dibilang aku begini karena pengalaman…"

Sasuke masih bisa mentolerir itu. Dia segera melanjutkan minumnya. Sai segera membuka segel minuman kalengnya dan meneguknya sedikit. Melihat jakun Sasuke yang menunjukkan kalau dia sedang selesai menelan, Sai melanjutkan percakapan 'ajaib'-nya.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal yang kurang menyenangkan dulu."

"?"

Melihat Sasuke yang menahan gerakannya, Sai hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan salahkan aku ya. Aku pernah mengalami pelecehan."

"UHUK!"

Sai pun tertawa sepuasnya melihat Sasuke yang tersedak jus tomat. Tawanya sukses mengundang aura curiga dari Sasuke yang baru saja membersihkan mulutnya dari tumpahan jus tomat. Sai melirik ke arahnya dengan aura yang kembali tenang.

"Kau berusaha untuk bermain-main ya?"

 _Kalau bermain-main lalu bagaimana dengan kakakmu yang sibuk membuatku menjadi miliknya meskipun dirinya sedang memiliki tunangan dan kemudian akan menikah? Apakah kau tahu akan hal itu?_

Sai yang tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan aura yang begitu sendu membuat Sasuke membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Sai malah tertawa lagi ketika melihat _body gag_ dari seorang Uchiha yang terlihat begitu _out of character_ itu.

"Iya, beneran," ucapnya dengan sesekali menenggak jus yang baru saja habis sepertiga kaleng yang dipegangnya.

"Oh."

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu ya. Di rumah tidak ada orang," ucap Sai sambil mengambil tas yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersedak untuk yang keberapa kalinya melihat tingkah Sai yang benar-benar tidak dapat ditebak.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja dirinya ikut-ikutan melompat dan menghampiri Sai yang sudah berlari di jalanan yang cukup sepi.

Ternyata Sai memang pelari yang handal. Ketika Sai berhenti, dengan cepat dia menawarkan tangan kanannya.

"?"

"Biar _official_ ," ucap Sasuke.

Sai hanya tersenyum lebar dengan kedua mata yang membentuk bulan sabit. Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang terlalu fokus akan hal itu sehingga dia baru menyadari kalau tangannya diraih oleh Sai dengan mode jabat tangan.

"Nja, _yoroshiku ne Sasuke-san!_ "

Sial!

Kalau begini bagaimana dirinya bisa tidak terpesona?!

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Gomen atas keterlambatan dalam update nih fic. Kebetulan file yang berisi evet-event dalam fanfic ini (ampe tamatnya alias endingnya) ada di flash yang kemudian ke-format akibat si virus bandel. Jadi Kasumi wajib ngedengerin lagu yang pernah bikin Kasumi terinspirasi buat bikin nih fic.

Kependekan? Kurang sinkron? Kasumi mohon maaf….

See u in the next chapter…..


	5. Chapter 5

Sampul

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jiisan…"

"…"

.

.

.

"Ohayou…"

"…"

Yang diberi salam hanya memberikan senyum simpul dan hal itu sudah cukup bagi sang pemberi. Karena mereka tahu kalau sosok yang mereka beri salam bukan tipe yang talkative.

Namun ketika sosok itu duduk di bangkunya, giliran mereka berdua yang saling diam sampai siswa-siswa yang berada di sekitar mereka yang merasa agak risih.

"…"

"…"

Dan akhirnya muncul gelak tawa dari teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Seharusnya posisi kalian itu berjauhan agar kalian tidak saling diem-dieman begini… kau tahu, banyak yang terganggu dan bahkan merasa geli melihat tingkah kalian berdua."

"Aku dan Sasuke biasa-biasa saja, kenapa kalian begitu sibuknya?"

"Ouch! Sakit bro!"

Dan yang diberi pernyataan hanya tertawa kecil dan mengundang perhatian Sasuke. Sai hanya menaikkan sebelah alis ke arah Sasuke dan endingnya Sasuke hanya mendecih lalu kembali fokus ke buku yang baru dipinjamnya dari Sai.

"Kau punya kakak?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Rasanya gimana?"

Giliran Sasuke yang bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kau tidak punya saudara?"

Manik onyx saling beradu lalu salah satu akhirnya mengalah. Sai menatap kosong ke arah papan tulis dan memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Pikirannya menerawang akan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu namun tidak bisa dia ingat pasti kapan terjadinya kejadian itu.

"Ehm," ujar Sai sambil menggeleng. Sasuke menghela napas dan mulai berspekulasi kalau Sai adalah anak tunggal dengan keluarga yang begitu sibuk sehingga kurang kasih sayang.

Well,

"Punya kakak itu ada sulitnya ada enaknya. Pertama kau harus siap sedia akan pertengkaran dan rebutan akan hal yang begitu sepele. Namun terkadang kakakmu akan mengalah sedikit. Kalau bertengkar paling-paling Cuma sebentar lalu balik lagi," ucap Sasuke.

Diliriknya Sai yang terlihat begitu menimbang-nimbang apa yang dia sampaikan. Jadi apa benar Sai itu anak tunggal?

"Aku tidak punya kakak. Cuma nimang-nimang gimana rasanya punya kakak. Kakakmu cowok?"

"Iya. Kakakku cowok."

"Selisih berapa tahun?"

"Sekarang sudah lulus kuliah."

"Oh."

' _Dan tunangan ya? Kakakmu ternyata bisa bersikap manis juga ya?'_

"Kenapa begitu penasaran?"

"Cuma nanya…"

' _Dan membandingkannya dengan kakakku'_

"Oh."

Dan mereka saling diam ketika sang guru telah memasuki ruangan. Masing-masing saling membuat hipotesis akan teman di sebelahnya. Namun keduanya tidak berani menanyakan mengenai hal yang menjadi hipotesis mereka.

Saling diam saja…

Dan pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan cepat tanpa Sasuke sadari. Sudah cukup dengan pertanyaan random yang ditanyakan oleh Sai, kini dirinya dihantui akan perasaan penasaran akan teman barunya itu. Sai terlihat begitu misterius dengan aura rahasia yang begitu kuat.

Seakan-akan dirinya duduk di sebelah kotak rahasia yang terbuka sekitar 3 cm kurang dan menguarkan sedikit rahasia secara random.

Salah ya kalau kau ingin tahu?

.

.

.

"Sas, aniki-mu pulang!"

"Ya…"

Dan disinilah dirinya, duduk bersama dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha sambil menikmati sajian dari sang ibu. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Itachi yang sibuk makan dan bercerita tentang urusan bisnisnya.

Kok _déjà vu_ banget ya?

Tadi pagi ditanyain Sai dan sekarang sudah nongol saja di depannya. Omong-omong soal Sai, bagaimana keadaannya di rumahnya? Apakah sepi? Tidak ada siapapun karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja?

Seusai makan, Sasuke segera beralih ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang baru saja diberikan tadi pagi. Pendengarannya menangkap sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Sosok aniki pun masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Ada kesulitan?"

"…."

"Oke, kuanggap sebagai tidak."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, apakah kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan yang begituan? Apakah ini waktunya _bonding time between brothers_ sebelum si aniki menikah dengan tunangannya?

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kau pasti tidak perlu bersusah payah mengingat kau sudah termasuk tipe popular yang tinggal memilih salah satu dari ribuan…"

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku harus jatuh cinta pada fans-ku."

"Ooo…kau mau mencari tantangan?"

"…"

"Kuanggap sebagai ya. Menurutmu, bagaimana caranya untuk memberikan alasan hidup bagi seseorang yang kehilangan nafsunya untuk hidup?"

Nafsu hidup?

Kosakata baru ya?

"Bukankah keinginan untuk hidup adalah insting?"

"Namun bisa saja itu adalah insting yang terlupakan akan suatu peristiwa."

"Perasaan tunanganmu biasa-biasa saja. Tidak sampai se-muram itu. Kalian bertengkar?"

"…"

"Kau selingkuh, aniki?"

"…"

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Lalu perlahan menundukkan kepalanya ke atas meja ketika tahu seluk beluk dan alasan kenapa sang kakak mampir ke kamarnya.

"Tolong, jangan ikutkan aku dalam permainanmu, Aniki. Sudah cukup dan terima kasih atas info terbarunya," ujar Sasuke tanpa tahu dirinya yang sudah terlibat begitu dalam dan jauh tanpa dirinya sadari.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Aku hanya bertanya dan setidaknya…"

"Kau ingin memutuskannya? Tapi takut kalau kau memutuskan selingkuhanmu itu nanti dia bakalan bunuh diri? Sejak kapan hidupmu penuh dengan drama yang sering ditonton oleh Kaasan?"

Sebuah tutup pensil melayang mengenai dahinya. Namun karena reflek yang cukup baik, Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya sebelum tutup pensil itu mengenai dahinya yang tentunya akan menimbulkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"Entahlah, namanya juga takdir. Dan dia pasti tidak akan bunuh diri hanya karena aku memutuskannya demi menikahi tunanganku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memilikinya…"

"Aniki, jangan ngaco…"

"Tidak…. Hanya saja…"

"?"

"Aku mencintai boneka porcelain kosong…" ujar Itachi sambil membayangkan sosok berkulit putih pucat yang sering tersenyum padanya namun senyum itu tidak memiliki arti. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan keluarganya yang berantakan. Bagaimana caranya untuk meyakinkan boneka porcelain (atau bon cina mungkin?) itu kalau akan ada satu orang lagi yang siap menjadi pilar hidupnya jikalau pilar satu-satunya (yang tersisa) dalam hidupnya tiada?

Namun Itachi rasa dirinya kurang menancapkan pilarnya lebih dalam lagi…

Dan Itachi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya…

"Aniki, apakah kau begitu mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Mencintai tidak perlu memahami apa yang kau cintai…."

"Sejak kapan adikku jadi puitis begitu?"

Sebuah tutup pensil pun meluncur dengan cepat ke dahi Itachi. Sambil mengusap-usap dahinya, Itachi mulai menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dia lakukan agar boneka porcelain yang dia sayangi tidak membuang hidupnya secara sia-sia.

Mencintai yang tidak perlu memahami, kah?

Apakah itu berarti Itachi harus berkeras kepala untuk menjaga bonekanya meskipun boneka itu akan menghilang dari dunia ini ketika pilar satu-satunya runtuh dan menghilang? Bagaimana cara meyakinkan kalau dirinya ingin menjadi pilar yang baru?

"Aniki, Kau sudah punya tunangan. Jangan memperkeruh suasana dengan pihak ketiga yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan lebih memilih untuk bebas."

"Kurasa kau benar. Kalau seandainya kau kusuruh untuk menjaganya gimana?"

Sasuke tersedak.

"Aniki, sejauh imajinasimu melangkah jangan kejauhan. Aku juga punya kehidupanku sendiri."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi jujur, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

.

.

.

" _Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu."_

" _Ingat tunanganmu."_

" _Jadi maukah kau hidup demi diriku?"_

" _Dan menjadi sebuah aib akibat mengusik rumah tangga orang? Jangan mimpi. Meskipun aku hidup hanya karena hal yang sepele, aku tidak akan pernah coba-coba akan hal yang mengundang aib seperti itu."_

" _Pernah berpikir untuk pergi jauh?"_

"…"

" _Bukan yang begitu! Maksudku, aku kau dan…"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena aku juga memikirkan keluargamu."_

" _?"_

" _Pikirkanlah mereka selagi masih ada."_

" _Tapi aku-"_

" _Menyukaiku? Jangan pernah dan kalau bisa mohon dihapus. Aku hanyalah boneka, Cuma wadah kosong yang tidak tahu mau kemana ketika kakekku nantinya akan meninggalkan dunia ini."_

" _Karena itulah aku menanggung biaya pengobatan kakekku."_

" _Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini."_

" _Oleh karena itu hiduplah demi aku,Sai."_

.

.

.

Tbc…..


End file.
